Tantalizing Enticements
by Maelza
Summary: Sasori believes Deidara needs fear embedded into him, to fear him. Yet, Sasori becomes addicted to torturing Deidara. Sasodei, yaoi, lime, rape
1. Fear

"_Your new partner Sasori, his name is Deidara" a shadowed figure said, and a boy in his teens walked out, a furious expression on his face._

'_Great, I get some brat for a partner… how annoying.' Sasori though to himself inside of his shell, Hiruko._

"_H-Hello Sasori no D-Danna…" The boy stuttered, not looking at the short but obese figure.  
"Hn, Come along brat." Sasori muttered, sliding towards their rooms._

A few years have gone by since their first meeting, Sasori and Deidara's. The younger one of the two still has not seen Sasori's true form. To Sasori, Deidara's body had matured, but his mind still remained the same, possibly worse from the egotistical grin he wore on a daily basis, mocking his Danna on his looks, how slow he was, and any other factor the blond could think of.

'_The brat needs to learn what fear is all about._' Sasori thought to himself, an invisible grin on his true face. '_He'll learn that soon enough._'

The two ended up taking a break in a small meadow secluded by the tree tops. As the blond went off, probably to 'answer nature's call' Sasori left Hiruko and closed the entrance. Sasori walked over and hid himself in the shadows of the trees. Now he just was to wait for Deidara to come back.

As the blond began to unpack a sleeping bag, he turned and tried to make conversation with the now-empty shell of Hiruko, who of course did not respond. Deidara then chose to ignore 'Sasori', and turned his back to Hiruko, shrugging the blanket slightly over his face. When the blond seemed to be asleep, the smaller body of Sasori escaped from the shadows and began to venture towards his target, Deidara. A kunai and wires were ready in his hands, a smirk on his face. "Hey blondie." Sasori spoke, malice tainting his naturally evil tone.

The blond only responded with a grunt from his sleep, and moving in his sleep so he was now on his back. In a split moment, Sasori was kneeling over the blond, kunai near his jugular and the blond's wrists in his free hand. "It's rather rude to ignore people blondie!"

Deidara's eyes were wide as he tried to free himself from his attacker. He couldn't even use his bombs from his hand's position. "W-Who are you un?!" The blond stuttered, struggling to keep his voice strong and defiant.

"None of your business kid." Sasori spat out, a smirk evident on his face. His red hair shone in the moonlight, his mahogany eyes boring into the two cerulean eyes that were now showing due to the boy's movements. Sasori tied the blond's wrists together with the wire in his hand, snapping it with a quick pull. Before Deidara could explode the clay in his pouches, Sasori grabbed and tossed the clay bags of to the side away from the 'three people' there. "So… you're Deidara hmm?" Sasori asked, the venomous words rolling off his tongue.

Deidara was in shock how the other ninja knew so much about him, his name, his exploding clay and his hand mouths. How could one know so much about him?! Deidara was most definitely not going to win this battle, and he cried to his Danna to help him. "DANNA! SASORI NO DANNA!!!!! HELP ME UN!" The cries of help were not answered, and had only increased his assailant's sadistic smile. "Seems like your partner doesn't care about you Deidara. He hates you, thinks you're weak."

Small tears escaped the sculptor's eyes as he willed his body not to move. His voice wouldn't work. How could his Danna be so heartless, how could he be so cold?! The number of the salty droplets increased at the thought of Sasori hating him. How! How could this happen?!

The red-haired assailant smirked, his free hand pulling out yet another kunai. The cold steel began to cut through flesh, stab and rip. Blood dripped down the wounds, tears and screams escaped Deidara, useless and immobile by a force he though was fear. Truthfully, the blond could not see nor sense the chakra strings which held him, bound him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" the blond shrieked.

Sasori did not talk as he pushed his lips over the sculptor's, his tongue now ravaging his mouth. The bloodied kunai was dropped to the ground, the hand now creeping towards the pants that were slightly identical to his. His right hand continued to threaten the boy's life with the kunai at his neck. The two orbs of blue widened as his pants were removed. '_NO NO NO!_' his mind screamed, realizing the intent of the red-haired one.

The blond never had taken a look at his attacker's body, and never wanted to. If he had looked, he would have noticed the abnormalities in it, the coil, and the contained heart. If he had only looked, he would know what came next. Suddenly, a cold, sharp object pierced him, blood escaping the newly made wounds inside of him. A cry of pain escaped his covered lips, now struggling to breathe. '_BREATHE!'_ his mind screamed, forcing him to inhale air through his nose. Tears leaked out his eyes continuously, screams echoing between his and Sasori's mouth.

Sasori removed the object and slid off his pants. The blond in this amount of pain, it was arousing to his sadistic measures. The blond bleeding, crying and screaming caused his pants to tighten. '_It's been too long_' Sasori thought as he removed his lips. He removed the life-threatening kunai, tossing it to the side. The puppeteer positioned himself by Deidara before thrusting roughly inside. The blood sufficed as lubricant, warming his already-heated length. A cry mixed from pain and pleasure escaped Deidara as Sasori hit his prostate.

Deidara hated himself, hated how his body reacted. Arousal and his moans defied him. He wanted this to end; he wanted it to never happen again. Even if he was not bound either by fear and the chakra string, the blond had lost all control of his body. Disgust filled him as he found himself rocking towards the red-haired one. Tears continued to rush down his face, streaking the blood-stained cheeks from the gashes. Yet, his body moaned loudly as it reached its peak, his muscles tightening.

Sasori smirked before also reaching his peak. "You are one damn good fuck Deidara… You shall be left alive… for now…" The man collected his clothes but left behind his two kunais, leaving the helpless blond naked and crying in the night.

'_Why me… WHY?!_' the blond screamed in his head before crying himself into unconsciousness, nightmares haunting his sleep. As the boy dozed, Sasori managed to clean himself off and sneak back into Hiruko.


	2. Tainted

I'm posting this early, but don't expect this to happen all the time, i procrastinate a LOT so, if i dont post within a week i dont though im trying to keep up with my stories but neways

PART TWO theres gunna be plenty of parts.. i cant wait till part four hehe neways enjoys

* * *

Deidara awoke with a start, his mind thinking it was only a dream before he realized that he was naked in the forest, his hand still tied, and numerous wounds over his body. The teen, well, if twenty still counted as a teen, moved over to a strewn kunai and managed to rid himself of the wire that bound him and tried to stand up. A jolt of pain refrained him from doing do, and he decided to crawl until he found his strewn clothes and placed them upon his body. Tears slid down his face, remembering the events of last night. "DANNA!" The male screamed, his tear-streaked face weakly glaring at the 'fat bastard' that was his partner. "WHY! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT?!" Tears streamed nonstop down the sculptors face, his body shaking with fear, sobs and anger. Fists clenched together, madness overtaking the blond.

Sasori smirked at the blond. "I thought you could handle him, yet you did not. That proves you are weak, and do not deserve my help. If you can not fend for yourself, I find no reason to help you brat."

"HOW COULD YOU STAND BY AND LET HIM TALK ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT HMM?! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A HEARTLESS BASTARD DANNA?! WHY UN?!" Deidara screamed from his position on the ground, emotions mixing and brewing in the blond.

Sasori would have visibly shrugged if he could have, but didn't. "I do not care what other's opinions are about me, though the man was true. And I am 'a heartless bastard' because I literally am that. I have no emotions to trifle with, unlike you brat. Now either start walking or I'm leaving you behind."

Sobs escaped Deidara as he tried to stand, barely managing that. How… How could his Danna hate him so much… how could all this be happening. His world seemed to be collapsing on him. Each step was torture, each movement causing an agonizing pain. He was lucky for Sasori's slow pace, or else he'd be gone by now, left behind to die… to be raped.

Time passed as the two artists traveled, not a word uttered and spoken. The only sound was the shift of clothes, footsteps and Deidara's whimpers and sobs. Of course the puppeteer thought of the previous night's events, not even feeling a tang of guilt or remorse for the blond. The only thing he felt was lust and desire, wanting to have that scene before him again, the blond bloody and crying, pain throbbing from every area of skin, to have that warm, tight ass wrapping around him. Yet, it seemed he could not exit Hiruko tonight, at least not in Deidara's vision. The blond was on high alert for the night, and noticed where he placed all the traps, and had curled himself into a ball. He had ideas on how to get the blond tonight… ahh the fun, the amusement.

Sasori began to sluggishly move out into the forest, muttering something about 'Getting wood'. Of course, Sasori needed to bring the large shell back towards Deidara, the mental torture was so amusing, so harmful. That's what he needed, that's what he counted on. The fear immobilized his prey, like the poisons he put in his victims. He was, after all, a scorpion, poisonous and infectious.

Sasori left his shell before sending it back about an hour later. The mental state of the blond probably made him paranoid from being along for so long, hopefully no new trappers were laid… at least hopefully for the blond.

Deidara who was left alone for a time which seemed an eternity to him caused his mind to wander and his imagination grow. Deidara hated this… he hated how he had to wait for the attack, the suspense, the promise of a horrid omen. Deidara wanted it to never happen, yet he wanted it to hurry up and happen… the expectancy was killing him, driving him insane. '_Today? Tomorrow…? WHEN?!_' Deidara screamed in his mind, now noticing that Sasori was returning. "Sasori no Danna…? What if… What if it happens again…?" The sculptor asked a weak attempt to ask for help, a weak desire for conversation. Anxiety filled him, his breath now coming out short and quick.

In the woods, Sasori chucked inaudibly to himself. Oh how he loved the blond in such fear. The thought of what would happen later on in the night brought excitement to him, arousing him. The thought of Deidara whimpering… that beautiful face contorted with pain… the clear blue eyes clouded by fear, yet lust from his own body's reactions. Those thoughts drove him to begin his plan, unravel them. Chakra string left his fingers, immobilized Deidara and forced him to walk, walk away from Hiruko and towards a planted bomb. The fear that appeared as the blond lost control of his body increased tenfold as he realized where he was walking. His heart rushed itself in terror; sure… he wanted to die in an explosion… but not like this! No! He wanted to die by his own means, not controlled by a rapist, not like this!!!!!!

Just as the blond opened his mouth to scream, he was quickly turned. He headed for yet another trap yet walked over it, just missing the trigger points. Once more this did happen, his tears forbidding him as he approached… would he die here… or be raped in the forest. He screamed to Sasori who did not answer, he pleaded for help. Why… Why wouldn't Sasori answer him… help him. "FUCK YOU DANNA!!!!!" Deidara hollered through his tears. He hated his life now… he hated everything and everybody. Why… Why… WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HIM?!

The blond approached a secluded area of the forest where Hiruko could not be seen, yet heard if he even spoke. "Hello Deidara-chan…" A silky venom whispered in the wind. Red locks emerged from the shadows, mahogany eyes shone in the moonlit path. "Ready for tonight…?"

Tears filled Deidara's vision as he tried, and surprisingly shook his head. Joy filled him as he realized he could run away. This joy was short lived though, as he found his hands were bound behind him, rising up above his head. He subconsciously stepped back, and continued to as his rapist approached. Fear overcame him, a scream escaping his lips as his back touched bark. He was stuck, trapped.

Sasori took the lips of his prey, forcing his tongue in the opened mouth. He felt the boy's screams vibrating in his mouth. His eyes closed as he undid a few buttons of their group's cloak, reaching his hand into the gap. His fingers cupped the sculptor's covered crotch and squeezed tightly, a gasp and moan escaped the blond, tears trickling down his face. The wet liquid moistened Sasori's own cheeks and slid into their kiss, the salt flavouring their lips. Sasori left the kiss slightly, only to bite down on Deidara's bottom lip. His teeth pierced the plump skin, blood spilling out into his and Deidara's mouth. The lips were joined once again, blood tears and saliva mixed. The puppeteer squeezed his hand again, a moan that turned into a scream escaped and vibrated between the two artist's mouths. Deidara had lost all control of his body now, giving up any force he could have issued. He could do nothing… never.

Deidara was stripped of his clothes in no time and he felt his assailant's tip near his entrance. A scream of pain escaped as a pressurized thrust pushed into him, his knees buckling. His body shook in pain as a kunai cut across his skin, the blood sliding down and dripping. Another thrust, more blood. Wounds reopened deep within him, blood beginning to slide down to his thighs. Cries of anguish filled the air as the kunai reached his thigh, slicing deep inside of him. '_Klank_' The metallic object was dropped and the painful thrusts hastened moans and groans coming from the unknown red. Disgust filled Deidara again as be found his body betraying his mind, rocking towards the painful thrusting, his hands urging to stroke himself.

Sasori wanted to blond to suffer, and had noticed how Deidara wished to stroke himself against his will. '_Maybe next time_' He thought with a grin, ensuring that this would happen again, another night of torture. Sasori purposely avoided the blond boy's prostate, only wanted to please himself tonight… the amusement he would see as Deidara fought with himself to finish off the job Sasori started. A shudder ran through Sasori as he felt himself climax, his seed filling Deidara.

Kindness it seemed to Deidara as he felt his bonds cut, his body left alone. He felt liquid oozing outside of him, blood and semen. Repulsion traversed throughout Deidara at that thought. '_How-_' Deidara's thoughts were cut off at a throbbing feeling between his legs. His hands trembled as tears escaped his eyes. His breath jagged from the sex and pleasure his body received, yet he was not satisfied, he didn't climax. If he had the capabilities, he would have cursed to the heavens. Deidara felt his hand move as if it had a mind of it's own. He could not stop it, yet he could. The effort was too great for his distressed mind to handle. He felt his hand reach his throbbing erection, the tears continuing as he stroked himself, his hand-mouth providing liquid. Gasps escaped his mouth as he felt himself reaching his climax, screaming loudly.

Deidara sat there for moments, crying and pounding the ground in frustration. He couldn't stand this, his mind was breaking, his body bending. His body began to crave that red-haired one. He couldn't stand this; he couldn't believe what was happening to him. Yet, he had to live, he had to keep going. He didn't know why, but he continued on with life. He got dressed and limped over to the area where he and Sasori slept. He took the bloodied kunai and threw it at Sasori in anger, but the attack was too weak and too inaccurate as all the giant shell had to do was move to avoid the pathetic attack. "Shut up before you say something unintelligent brat. I do not need your useless and weak mouth spewing nonsense in my direction."


	3. Puppets

A/N: Due to reviewing and consideration, I've changed Deidara's age to 17. I read the first chapter, remembering that Sasori watched Deidara's body mature, and this is two years after their meeting, and four-five years before shippuden starts. [I have gained that knowledge from an episode where it somewhat introduces the akatsuki, but just the voices and not the names, faces, etc.

And incase you didn't know by now, this is going to an almost constant mature rated story, with rape running almost every chapter, though there will be chapters without rape/sex etc. lol

And another thing, even though I updated like quickly for part 1 and two, don't expect fast updates because I tend to procrastinate and I have like 4 other stories to write as most of the ppl who know me on either dA or here, I have stories I haven't updated for months

Deidara, The Akatsuki, Sasori and naruto and all the wonderful crap belong to Kishimoto-san!

Plotline for this story (c) me

* * *

The blond's groans of pain became slightly annoying to the puppeteer inside. No, the noises caused by pain didn't bother the red-head like a pesky fly; they bothered him in a different matter, the opposing effect. The painful sobs and moans reminded of the nights before, those arousing and beautiful nights. Sasori wished to preserve Deidara's face contorted by pleasure and pain, the tear-streaked and bloodied face. Just imaging the blond in that predicament excited him, wishing it was night once more. How he couldn't wait. "Shut up brat, those noises are distracting, prove how weak you are."

Deidara shot a glare at Sasori, though it wasn't seen. "Shut up?! Why should I when you're not even protecting me you dumb ass!" Deidara practically yelled at the puppeteer. "You don't even know how much this fucking hurts Danna! You… You don't know…" Tears escaped Deidara's eyes, his voice cracking from sobs. Yes… it hurt. Not just physically, mentally too. Because… because his Danna wouldn't protect him, how he couldn't protect himself… and how his body reacted. Suddenly the blond halted, and fell down on his knees crying. Sobs escaped Deidara. '_How could I be so __**weak**__?!'_

Sasori groaned inside of his puppet. "SHUT UP BRAT!" Sasori demanded of the blond. If the blond didn't shut up in a matter of minutes, the truth might be revealed… And he didn't want that just yet.

Luckily for Sasori, the brat did shut up, only whimpering slightly as he stabilized himself. The whimpers affected Sasori, but not as much as those tears… The red shook his head, ridding the thoughts temporarily. He needed to concentrate since the blond could barely walk, and wouldn't be able to fight. He didn't want his 'playmate' to die on him now did he?

They sculptor and the puppeteer continued to walk toward the base, only a few days away. The pre and post they had at the village were mostly spend walking. This was possibly the most boring part of the mission. Though, Sasori discovered a way to 'liven up' the traveling times.

Night soon fell and the two artists retired for the evening, Sasori chuckled while Deidara whimpered, the red smirking while the blond was biting his lip; yet both had impatience. Though, the reasons behind this varied vastly; Sasori couldn't wait to torture yet please the blond and Deidara couldn't wait for this night to be over. They were closing in on the base and it would soon be finished, ceased.

At every sound Deidara flinched, at every movement the blond looked, and at every minute the sculptor whimpered. Sasori smirked and chuckled to himself. How he loved this paranoia running throughout Deidara. How he enjoyed controlling the blond's emotions like this. He was the puppet, Sasori his puppeteer.

Suddenly, Deidara's presence vanished, but echoing words ensured the blond's safety, "_Bathroom un!_" Of course, Sasori only wanted Deidara to be safe for events planned and carved in his mind from the day's walk and last night's 'adventure'.

Sasori took the chance to leave Hiruko and decided to make his new 'home' on Deidara's mattress, still stained from two nights ago. Now he would wait, a genjitsu relatively weak mind you, hiding him. Of course Sasori know of Deidara's left eye and besides, if he 'hid' here, it would show how much 'he' 'cared' if Deidara got raped or not. Of course, he didn't 'care' at least in the blond's definition, Sasori _was_ the rapist.

Deidara returned form his bathroom break, rather surprised at the absence of an attack. Perhaps… Sasori attacked his rapist! … No that couldn't happen… Surely his rapist and Sasori didn't know each other… no they couldn't be working together! Sasori didn't have anything to gain right? The blond shook his head, assuring himself his thoughts were incorrect. Suddenly, a flash of red flickered on his bed and he blinked 'What was that?' the blond thought and moved closer to his bed and removed his scope, the image becoming clear. No! This couldn't be! He blinked, trying to remove the image from his vision. Before Deidara even opened his eyes, a loud rattling came from Sasori's direction. His eyes snapped open as he felt a large object wrapping around him, his arms stuck to his sides and his body elevated. H glanced down at his bindings, gasping at the object. This… this was Sasori's tail _Sasori's_. "D-Danna" He croaked, tears streaking down his face before glancing forward and his world shattered. "WHY?!" He screamed. "WHY?!"

Sasori's true body smirked. "How does it feel Deidara? To be betrayed by your Danna? How much does it hurt?" The puppeteer resisted to moan at the sounds his captured prey made, at the pitiful state he was in. He stood up and walked to the powerless and broken Deidara. "Don't cry baby…" Sasori said gently and licked the salty water away. "You won't have any left for tonight…" Malice tainted the last sentence, a smirk playing on his lips. '_Only two more steps…__**tomorrow…**_' Sasori thought the grin now growing. He couldn't do step five without four could he now? It just wouldn't be as effective. Suddenly lips crushed together in a force meant to bruise. "Dei-chan" Sasori purred with his venomous voice.

"You've been amusing, fun. Now…" That same tainted smile reappeared. "I shall reward you Dei-chan… Thanks to that excellent show you provided me with last night."

Squirms and whimpers were the only response to Sasori's, well to his knowledge, his rapist's comments. Though, a blush betrayed him at the mention of the 'show'… the masturbation – the treason of his body. Tears continued down his delicate face, sobs escaping him. Deidara didn't notice the twitch of his captor's fingers, only the tightening of Sasori's tail. "Now, now, don't want the scorpion to sting you with his poison hmmm?" That silky venom whispered in Deidara's ear. Those words froze him, stopped his movements. That's right… Sasori used poison often… and he wished to live for over three days, intended to. "Hmph! That's enough." As soon as those words were spoken, the tail unraveled around his body, dropping him on his bruised and harmed bottom. A cry of pain was the only thing Deidara heard before a groan of pleasure droned out his cry.

"Dei… I believe it's time for your treat…" Sasori said, licking the blond's tearful cheek, earning a shiver. The scorpion could tell what was going on in Deidara's mind, '_What type of treat?_' he most likely thought. "Relax… I'm allowing a stretching… and a surprise with no bindings…" A pause, along with a tilt that oddly befit him, "What do you say Dei-chan?" Fear struck the once hopeful face, though if one looked for it, relief showed on the boy's face, albeit only slightly.

Deidara knew there was going to be rape again tonight… the 'treat' just lessened the pain, or at least physical. How could he have wished he would be spared for tonight? It was practically a waste of thought, a waste of energy. A whisper reached his ears and he shivered at their meaning, what they implied. "_Though, if you do not cooperate… the treat shall be taken away Dei-chan…_"

A glint of steel suddenly caught Deidara's eyes. The cerulean orbs followed the light, gasping. "Wh-What is that?!"

The red just smirked. "That?" He pointed to his stomach, the metallic chord shifting. "Most of my body is similar to this… for I am a puppet Dei-chan." Sasori paused for a moment, then continuing. "Though... I am not _all_ like this as you already know..." At the gasp Deidara made, Sasori stroked Deidara's cheek rather gently. "You see, your lovely 'Danna' and I are acquainted, though merely by out interests... and now _you_."

"D-Danna?!" Deidara screamed, glancing hopeless at 'Sasori', or what he believed o be his partner.

"_'Danna'_ and I have a deal little Dei-chan." Another stroke grazed the blond's face. "He made me a few puppets in exchange that I scare you... and as long as I do this, he does not speak nor interfere unless I ask. He also supplies me with wood for repairs. You see how much he enjoys your presence Dei? See how much he values you?" The malice-tainted smile grew wide into a manical laughter. "Now shall we get on with our fun Dei-chan?"

Deidara's heart beat fast with fear, not wanting this; who would?! The blond held back tears of fear. If only this didn't happen… if only… A sob escaped his throat as salty droplets began to stream down his cheek. How weak he was, how pitiful! " Just hurry up with this.!" Deidara commanded weakly, the words sounded almost like a plead instead of an order.

"Na-ah-ah" the rapist said, flicking his finger back and fourth. "Where would be the fun in that now?" Sadism tainted the puppet's voice and face, the grin malicious. "No more interruptions now Dei" That venom purred. The boy was pushed down onto the ground; his remaining clothes were stripped from him, and he lay naked in front of his rapist. The hand that was reprimanding the younger nin was now in front of the mouth. "Suck" he ordered.

Deidara gasped; the wrong action. Fingers were thrust into his mouth causing him to gag. Tears escaped his eyes again but he obeyed, not wanting to go without that promised stretching. He filled his mouth with saliva and began to coat and suck on the digits. He moved his mouth slowly, his eyes closed as if in deep concentration. Though, that was not the case; Deidara just didn't want to see the red's satisfied and smug look on his face, didn't want to recognize what he was doing. Suddenly, a groan of approval emerged from the red-head, his eyes closed in that satisfaction Deidara had guessed. The suctions sped up, the blond conscious of this fact but not, as it were in the back of his mind. Soon the digits were removed, a string of saliva connecting the sculptor's mouth to the puppeteer's fingers. The next thing the blond felt was those fingers intruding into his entrance. A sob escaped him, not causing that mental bliss he _should_ be feeling. Suddenly Deidara's body disobeyed him as it felt the surge of pleasure Sasori's finger's caused him as they hit his prostate. A cry escaped the sculptor as that spot was prodded again, rocking his hips on instinct. The blond bit his bruised lip, trying to suppress further salted drops to escape his eyes. He wanted to plead for this to stop but the building lust and remaining conscious stopped him. Any pleas he made would either be ignored or opposed. As the fingers were removed, a sigh escaped Deidara; his body desiring that probing, his eyes glazed slightly with lust.

Sasori knew that the blond beneath him knew what was coming next. He kissed Deidara gently, the action slightly confusing him before he thrust into Deidara, that same estranged cry escaping the blond's throat. Sasori bit his lip at that sound; it was so sexy to him, to his sadistic side. The pitiful shriek for help evoked his lust further. "D-DANNA!" God… Sasori moaned out loudly, biting his lip not to tell Deidara to say that again. Though the call was, in Deidara's view, for somebody entirely different. Yet, if Deidara knew, he would neither be screaming for help nor pleasure, he'd be crying and wondering 'Why'. The mental instability made Deidara cry out again, this time it was the name. "SASORI!" The mahogany eyes closed as he moaned out again, trying to sound upset. "Yeah, call out that scorpion during sex. You like him that much?" Sasori thrust in hard, causing Deidara to choke on his answer. "How pathetic."

Anger began to boil beneath Deidara's skin, not mixing well with his already lust-clouded mind, redefining his words. "Then what should I call you bastard?" Deidara growled angrily, astounded at the words that came out of his mouth. He didn't mean that, no; not at all.

A chuckle escaped Sasori. "You can call me Danna, since I _am_ your master in bed" Another weighted thrust followed this sentence, causing a cry of outburst and pain.

The tears escaped his eyes yet again, wishing for this to stop. '_Why_?' He continued to scream in his mind. His questions were never fully answered, only in parts and hints. It destroyed his hold on sanity, humanity; it broke the unbreakable, the ninja. His rapist thrust deeply, forcefully and Deidara's voice screamed out a word he would learn to hate, "DANNA!!!" Deidara felt used, controlled, felt like a puppet. Another thrust surged into him as a spark of pleasure ran through his being. The blond moaned out, a cry escaping his lips. That word was screamed again, tears leaking out of his eyes. "DANNA!!!" He felt something ghosting around his shaft, gasping at a quick squeeze before moaning out loudly as friction was added to it. He truly felt used like a toy on strings, a marionette. As a rough thrust and swipe of his rapist's hand and body, Deidara could think no more, his mind giving into the lust and desire his body so craved. A loud, hollow moan escaped Deidara, climaxing and his body tightening, squeezing around Sasori's member.

A controlled moan came from Sasori as he felt those walls contract around him. The warm walls squeezed, almost – but not quite – pushing him over the edge. One thrust, it wasn't enough. The second thrust drove Sasori over his edge, his seed spilling into Deidara. The feeling of Deidara's walls clamping down on him, the muscles tighter than ever, drove him crazy. He panted heavily, gradually slowing his breath into even intakes of air. Sasori muttered something about 'good', 'tight' and 'fuck'.

Deidara thought the night would soon fade away before he felt breath on his lower regions, gasping. "Wh-What are you doing un?!" He demanded breathlessly.

"Remember I talked about a surprise Dei?" He whispered seductively before he took the now-wilted member into his mouth.

"Wh-AH!!" Deidara asked, a moan cutting him off as he bucked his hips. "St-Stop uh-nn! Sto-Ahhh!" Deidara now had his hands embedded into the red hair as he sat, moaning out. "D-Dammit! St…Stop please!" Deidara fought for control over his body as the man slid his tongue over his erection, lighting suckling on the tip. Nails dug deeper into the puppet's scalp, fingers clasping hair. Tug in opposing directions were issued, one pulled away, the other pushing down. The indecision flowed though Deidara as his mind fought his body. "Ahh! St-Stop unn!" He panted, eyes screwed shut. Another tug up… another push down. These increased the pleasure. Tears escaped his eyes, regardless pf the unwanted attention to his member. Deidara tried to squirm out of the rapist's reach, but only succeeded in pleasing his body's desires, and combined with his hands ; it did not help removing the puppet from him. "St-op!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face. The tongue ran over his member again, a loud grunt escaping his mouth. Deidara bit his lip, trying to stop any sounds, but did not succeed. "Sh-Shit!" He screamed before reclosing those f eyes of his, moaning loudly as he came into his rapist's mouth.

Deidara opened his eyes to see the red-haired one licking his slips and seemingly pleased at the taste. A low hum of approval escaped the chest – if it _was_ actually a chest - at the taste.

Deidara's eyes then began to droop as his breathing regulated into deep breaths. He felt a pat on his head and the voice of his rapist. "You did good Dei…"

A few breaths later and Deidara responded to the retreating from of the living-puppet. "Why… Why do you do this… there certainly are other methods hmmm?" Deidara oddly felt at ease as he spoke to the unnamed one, like he was an old friend. '_Must be the post-orgasm…_'He thought to himself, the words humouring him in a strange yet sick manner.

"But this way works quite well doesn't it?" A small chuckle parted the sentences, "And it is more fun this way; at least for me." The chuckle continued as his form faded away, and blackness overcame the blond's vision.


End file.
